Fight For This Love
by xlovehearts
Summary: Addison had made the biggest mistake of her life when she cheated on her husband Derek and now she is ready to fight for him.
1. Chapter 1

Addison gasped as she looked at the result of her pregnancy test. A few weeks ago she had made a huge mistake when she had cheated on her husband Derek with his best friend Mark. It was eating her up inside but Derek hadn't come home that night till long after Mark had left. She had washed their sheets and hid any evidence that Mark had been there at all. Now it looked like there would be something that she would no longer be able to hide from him, unless by some miracle she was further along in her pregnancy than she'd realised. It had been a while since she had been with her husband. He had been increasingly absent in the past year and he rarely decided to make any time to spend with her. She had been so upset on that night she slept with Mark, but afterwards she'd hated herself for what she'd done. She didn't want to lose her husband but she felt so guilty. But what was wrong in their marriage wasn't all her fault. But she knew now that Derek wouldn't see that, all he'd do was blame her for what had happened once he finds out what she'd done with his best friend.

She knew that she had to tell him what she had done. But first she wanted to find out how many weeks pregnant she was as if there was a small chance that it was Derek's baby, then maybe there was more of a chance that he'd stay. She knew that if the baby is Mark's then she'd lose him for good.

She made an appointment with her gynaecologist and the next day she found out the news that she was 5 weeks pregnant. The baby was definitely Mark's. Addison felt a tear run down her cheek. She made her way home and tried to build up the courage to tell Derek.

Derek arrived home a few hours later and Addison looked up from where she was sitting.

"Hey how was work?" She asked him.

"Fine. Busy. I'm really tired Addison." Derek answered.

"Well I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it but I have to get this out."

"What Addison?"

"I.. I slept with Mark."

"You... You what? Is this some sort of joke?"

Addison felt a tear run down her cheek. "No.. I didn't mean to. I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry Derek. I was upset and you're never here and Mark.. He was just here. I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe this! When did this happen?"

"5 weeks ago. I'm so sorry, Derek. It happened once and I understand if you never want to see me again. I wouldn't blame you. I love you and I'm just so sorry. There's more.. I just found out that I'm 5 weeks pregnant."

"You screwed my best friend and he got you pregnant? Is that what you're saying Addison." Derek shouted.

"Yes." Addison whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I can't believe this. You're my wife Addison and he was my best friend and you've both betrayed me. I can't bare to look at you a second longer."

"Look I'll go and give you some space."

"Going to go and tell Mark the good news about his baby?"

"No Derek. I.. I wish this baby was yours and that we were still the happy couple from all those years ago. But we've been falling apart for a long time and I may have broken us completely. But you played a part in it too."

"Yeah well I'm sorry I was busy saving lives but how would you feel if I'd slept with your best friend and got her pregnant?"

"Look I get it. I'd want to kill you and her. I can't make any excuses for my actions and I get that what I've done is unforgivable. But I love you Derek and if there's any chance for us after you've had time to process this or if you want this to end and we get a divorce then I understand."

"What about the baby? I mean are you having the baby?"

"I.. I just found out yesterday but I think so. I've always wanted a baby and it wouldn't feel right to abort this baby and then try and have another one. Even though this wasn't an ideal situation to have a baby. I don't think I can Derek."

"Fuck Addison. I just can't believe that you and him would betray me like this." Derek shouted and punched a hole in the wall. Addison flinched but she knew Derek would never hurt her physically. He may smash up the house and she'd give him that, but she knew he'd never hit her.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I'll uh pack some things and go to a hotel."

"No.. No you stay here. I don't think I want to be in this house. Is this where it happened? Did you.. Did he fuck you in our bed?"

"Yes." Addison admitted.

Derek shook his head and gave her a look of disgust.

"Well then.. I'm not staying here but first I'm going to give that so called best friend of mine a piece of my mind."

"Please Derek don't! I... I can't deal with him knowing this right now. I don't want to be with him. It was a huge mistake. I know he has the right to know eventually. But please Derek." She pleaded.

"Ok. But I'm going to go. This is beyond betrayal Addison. Right now I don't know if I ever want to see you again."

"Ok." Addison whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Derek looked at her once more then stormed out the house.

xxxxxxx

Months had passed and Addison hadn't heard from Derek since. She guessed just like he'd told her that he never wanted to see her again.

Mark had been trying to convince her to give him a chance and that he'd be good to her and the baby. But she didn't want that. She didn't love Mark. She loves Derek and even if he never takes her back she doesn't want to be with Mark. Of course she'd let him see the baby, but that was the only contact she wanted with him.

Her baby was growing bigger by the day and she'd found out she was having a girl. Even though she'd lost her husband, she couldn't regret her baby girl. She guessed she'd just have to accept the fact that she was now going to be a single mother.

She looked up as the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hi Addison. It's Richard Webber."

"Oh Hi Richard. How are you? How is Adele and things in Seattle?"

"Adele is on holiday in the Virgin Islands and look I don't know how much you know but Derek is here in Seattle."

"Oh. I... Thank you Richard. I don't know what he's told you but, I did something terrible and he left me and I understand that he wanted to get away from me, but it's nice to know where he is and that he's safe."

"I just thought I'd let you know he was here before I asked if you wanted to come here to Seattle for a TTTS case?"

"Oh, of course I'll come Richard after all I'm one of the few people in the country who can perform that surgery. I don't want to upset Derek but it would also be nice if we could sort something out, and not be stuck in this limbo. If he wants to divorce, then I understand. I'd rather we get it over with if that's what he wants. I love him, Richard. But I understand if he can never forgive me. I slept with his best friend, in our bed and it was a huge mistake but then I found out I was pregnant and the baby isn't Derek's and I had to tell him."

"Oh Addie. I'm so sorry. There's something else you should know.. I saw them a few days ago. Derek and an intern here, they were kissing."

"Oh.. Thank you for telling me Richard. I'd rather know now than find out when I got there. At least now I'm prepared for what is going to happen to our marriage."

"Also I don't want you to worry about me, as I'm getting better now but I had a tumour and Derek operated. I haven't called Adele yet as I didn't want to spoil her holiday but I wanted you to know before you came."

"Oh I'm sorry Richard, but Derek is the best so you were in safe hands and I'm glad you're getting better."

"Thanks Addie. So I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes I'll look at flights now. Thank you Richard."

xxxxxxxxx

Derek rejected yet another call from his wife. Why was she ringing so much today? Since he'd been here she had called a lot at first but then it had died down when she'd got the message that he wasn't going to answer, and now she was calling again. This was a bad sign, maybe he should answer and see what she had to say for herself. But she couldn't know he was here in Seattle could she, unless Richard - no he guessed she'd just got sick of Mark cheating on her and wanted him back. Well he was with Meredith now and his wife and her adulterous love child were not going to be ruining the life he was building for himself here in Seattle.

Meredith had come to meet him in the lobby and they were just about to leave when he saw a flash of red hair. He had to admit that she looked stunning. Meredith paled in comparison to Addison. When he saw her it was like no one else existed for him, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. She had cheated on him with his best friend and he had every right to move on.

Addison tried to give her most confident look as she walked in and saw her husband helping his new girlfriend put her coat on. It hurt so badly to see, but she knew she couldn't blame him as she had done much worse. She tried to keep her composure as she walked up to them. Derek was going to hate her even more for this, but she couldn't seem to stop the words that came from her mouth. Telling Meredith that Derek was her husband. She was ready to fight for their marriage, and she wasn't about to let go without a fight.

"Hi I'm Addison Shepherd."

"Shepherd?" The girl asks.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

"Addison what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here, Derek? You just pack up and leave everything. I know that what I did was beyond betrayal but you're in serious denial right now. Your little girlfriend had no idea you were married." Addison replies.

"Her name is Meredith and maybe I didn't feel like telling her all about my adulterous bitch of a wife and her love child." He tells her angrily.

"Well she knows now and from the looks of it she was seriously pissed off. Look Derek, I know you are angry right now and maybe you'll never forgive me for what I did. Maybe you'll never accept the fact that I'm pregnant with another man's child. But I'm here and I've decided that I'm going to fight for you. Before I saw you, I was willing to let you go if that was what you really wanted. But I saw you with her and it stirred something inside of me, and I saw the way you looked at me when I first walked in. I know you tried to hide it, but it was like I was the only person in the world for you and our eyes connected for that split second and I just knew I had to fight for you. Please just give me a chance, Derek? I won't give up until I know there's absolutely no hope."

"Oh and would you give me another chance if I'd slept with Savvy or Naomi and got them pregnant? I don't think so Addison. In fact I think I'd be six feet under by now."

"I don't know, Derek. All I know is that when I saw you - I knew that I still loved you and it made me sick to see you with someone else."

"And what about him? Did he cheat on you?"

"What happened with Mark was only that one time like I told you before. He tried to convince me to move on with him, telling me that he loved me and that you didn't love me anymore, but I could never love him. I don't want to be with him. He can see the baby, but I will never have a relationship with him."

"I loved you, Addison. Maybe I didn't always show it lately and I got busy with work. But you were my life and I dreamed of us having kids someday. Now you've ruined that dream and the baby growing inside you isn't mine. I look at you now and I can see a slight bump there and for a second I close my eyes and imagine that it's our baby in there and that all of this has just been a nightmare. But you ruined everything Addison. I don't think Meredith will forgive me and I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

"I get that, Derek. Look I'm here for the TTTS case and I'll be here for a few days. I'll leave you alone but please just think about what I've told you. I love you so much, Derek and maybe our life together has turned into a disaster - but just think about the past 15 years we've spent together. It wasn't all bad was it? We had some of the best times and maybe you can't remember them right now over all the pain. But can you really say you want to give it all up without a fight?" Addison asked before leaving him to find Richard.

Derek sat in the hospital lobby, thinking about what she'd said. He tried to forget about all that had happened and tried to concentrate on the good times. There had been so many good times, but he realised there hadn't been many in the past couple of years. He was hit by flashes of all the times he had arrived home late and he had been indifferent and angry with Addison. He felt sick as he saw all the times he had told her 'Not now, Addison." and he saw the look of hurt all over her face. He felt shame as he realised how badly he'd treated her in their marriage.

He knew that she must have been desperate and upset when she'd cheated on him. It didn't excuse her, and he was still angry. But he now understood that she had felt like he didn't care about her anymore, and he had been indifferent and absent for over a year before that night. He felt like he had failed his wife and he just wished he'd never made her feel that way.

His life had turned into a nightmare and he realised that a lot of it was his fault. If he'd been there for Addison and they were still happily married then maybe it would have been his child she was carrying right now. His heart broke at the thought of it.

He didn't know if it was too late now, maybe it was too late for both of them. There was a baby to consider and it wasn't going anywhere. Addison was having the baby, whether he liked it or not. He didn't want a child to be brought into a world where there was constant fighting and uncertainty. He knew Addison would do what was best for her baby.

Maybe if she wasn't pregnant then this wouldn't be so hard to make a decision on giving them another chance. But he knew that whatever he decided, he had to be sure as it wasn't only their future that was going to be affected now. Her baby had changed their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I drafted the first part of this story a while ago and I read through it again and really liked the potential of it. When I first wrote it I honestly would have loved to make it Derek's baby. But I thought it would make a more interesting story to have her finding out she's pregnant with Mark's baby. I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update again for a week. My flight was already cancelled and we missed 3 days of our holiday already but I'm just hoping that this flight will be going and we won't lose our whole holiday._

xxxxx

Derek decided he had to go and explain something to Meredith. She had helped him hide from facing up to his true feelings over all that had happened, and he liked her he truly did, but he couldn't lead her on anymore, not when he still had a wife, who no matter how complicated things are he still loves with all his heart. That's why it hurts so much, if he didn't care then he'd just divorce her and move on with his life but he couldn't. He just didn't know for sure, that they could move on. The baby would always be a reminder of what happened with Mark.

He found Meredith sitting on the bench outside of the hospital and cleared his throat as he approached her.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain. My wife, she cheated on me with my best friend and I moved here trying to get over that and I met you and I tried to move on and forget her and I like you Meredith, I really do and I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to forget."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? I thought that you were the one, and it turns out that you're already married to this perfect woman. I saw the way you looked at her when she walked in, it was like she was the only woman in the world and I just disappeared. So she cheated on you with your best friend, but are you going to take her back? She looked ready to claim you as her own, telling me I was screwing her husband."

"I don't know. It's complicated and she's pregnant with his child. That's why I left, it wasn't just that she cheated, but the fact that she was pregnant and the baby wasn't mine. It hurt so much. I'm still hurting and I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess, I truly am. I know I was in denial, and I should have dealt with this sooner. I should have realised that she'd find me here eventually and this would all blow up in my face. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I can't continue with whatever we had, not that I expect you'd want to anyway. You deserve a man who will love you with all his heart, but I can't be that man, when no matter how much it hurts, I still love my wife."

"I'm sorry, Derek. I can't imagine how it would feel to be betrayed like that. But I'm hurting too, and right now all I want is to go and drink a bottle of tequila and forget all about you."

"I'm sorry, Meredith. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me."

He gave her a soft smile and walked back up to the hospital. He saw the interns heading out and glaring at him, before going over to comfort Meredith. It was good that she had her friends and he knew that she'd be ok.

xxxxxxxxxx

He knew Addison was up visiting Richard and he headed up to find them.

He heard them laughing and reminiscing over the past as he walked in. Addison turned her head to look at him as he walked in.

"So it's getting late and I'm kind of jet lagged. I'll be back in the morning to report for duty. Make sure you get some rest, Richard." Addison tells Richard then looks over to Derek.

"Can we talk, Addison? I won't keep you long as I know you're tired. But 5 minutes?" Derek asks her.

"Sure, let's go and talk out here. Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight, Addie." Richard replies.

They head out into the corridor and Derek leads her to an empty on call room.

"I just wanted to let you know that I went and found Meredith and explained everything to her, she was upset and I felt awful for hurting her, but I told her it was over and that I couldn't be with her anymore. I'm not saying that I forgive you and I don't know if we can make this work between us. There's the baby to think about and I don't know if I can accept the fact that you're pregnant with another mans child. I know I still love you, no matter how much I don't want to and that's why this hurts so much. But I need more time to think this through. Your priority has to be with the baby and any decision we make now, won't just be for us."

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I know that I've got to think about the baby. I'm having a girl, by the way. I know you need more time to think this over and I've now got to think about what's best for my daughter. But if you can come round to the idea, then eventually I'd love you to be a part of our lives. I know that she'll never be yours biologically, but I hope if you can come round to the idea then you could accept her and love her just as much as you would your own. I want us to be a family more than anything, Derek. But I know that it won't be easy, and I'd never want my child to feel unwanted. So I'll give you time to think. If you decide to give me another chance, then you have to accept us both and if you can't do that then the right thing to do will be to end this before another heart gets broken."

"I'd never want to hurt her, Addie. No matter who her father is. A child deserves to be loved and I'd never want her to feel unwanted. I can't answer you right now as I need to give this some serious thought and we need to talk some more about everything, before we jump back into anything. I know you're only here for a few days for the TTTS case and I don't know if you want to stay, or if you'd rather go back to New York. But we can't leave things the way they are now, and we can't work on things at all if we're both in different States. Like I said I'm not promising anything, but if you stay then we can try and work things out and talk things through and eventually if it's working then maybe we can make a real go of things."

"I think that you're right, we can't try and work things out if I'm in New York and you're here in Seattle. So I guess I'm willing to take the chance and move here and I truly hope that we can get through this. I know it won't be easy and sometimes you'll hate me, but I know that I still love you, Derek. I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I could never regret my baby. No matter how much I regret the fact that I slept with Mark. I love my baby so much and that's never going to change. Every choice I make now will always be in her best interests and we need to be sure on what will happen with us before the baby is born. So I guess we have a few more months to try and work on our marriage and if we think at any point that it's not going to work out, then we tell each other before she's born. If there's any chance of you walking away and deciding that you'd rather be with Meredith after all, then you have to do it before she's born."

"I understand, Addie and I promise you that if I feel that I can't be with you and the baby then I'll let you know before she's born. You must be tired now, I guess you've got a hotel booked so you should go and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm tired and it's going to be a busy day tomorrow. I'm glad we had this talk Derek and it's the most meaningful conversation we've had in the past few years. Goodnight, Derek. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
